Tex R. Colburn
A recruitable mercenary who worked for AIM in Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games, and can be found in Tracona in Unfinished Business. In v1.13, he is hireable from M.E.R.C., appearing on the roster alongside Col. Frederick Biggins, after Tim "Numb" Sutton and before Jim "Cougar" Wallace . Appearances:Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games , Jagged Alliance 2 v1.13, and Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business . Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "A new member, Tex R. Colburn joins A.I.M. from the wide open ranges of Tokyo, Japan. This asian cowboy-wannabe has limited experience, but seems to pick up on things rather quickly. However, you will have to put up with some pretty annoying "B" western cliches!" - Jagged Alliance "One of our more colourful warriors, Tex Colburn, handed in his six-shooters to fulfill his dream of starring on the big screen. As a rising star of japanese westerns, he played the lead in "Much Dust, Many Bullets." and has recieved glowing reviews for his roles in the classic films "Attack of the Clydesdales" and "Have Honda, will travel.". - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery. "One of out more colourful warriors, Tex Colburn has returned to the mercenary life. As a star of japanese westerns, he played the lead in "Much Dust, Many Bullets." and has recieved glowing reviews for his roles in the classic films "Attack of the Clydesdales" and "Have Honda, Will Travel." Tex is quick with a .357 in each hand, and travels with his own stage makeup". - M.E.R.C. dossier, v1.13 After taking leave from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance 2, Tex appears again in Tracona, at Betty Fung Convenience Store and Video Outlet, on a celebrity tour of third-world countries to promote his latest movie, "Wild, Wild East". Disgruntled with the life of a Hollywood celebrity and feeling nostalgic for his days as a mercenary with A.I.M., he can be easily persuaded to join forces with your mercenaries. Equipment Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *.38 S&W Special *Camera *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Jagged Alliance: Unfinished Business *Modified EMF Hartford 6 Shooter (x2) *.357 Magnum, S-Loader (x4) *.357 Magnum, S-Loader AP (x4) *Sun Goggles Skills *Ambidextrous *Camouflage (he does not have this skill in v1.13) *(v1.13) Gunslinger *(v1.13) Hunter Traits *Claustrophobic *Show-off Relationships Likes *Mike *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Larry Roachburn (sober) Liked by *None Dislikes *None Disliked by *None Additional info *Comes with a pair of incredibly powerful akimbo handguns in Unfinished Business. *Tries to talk like a cowboy through a heavy Asian accent. Comedy may ensue. *Though his description in Jagged Alliance, and his film association with a Honda (a Japanese brand) mark him as Japanese, game data in Unfinished Business contradictably marks him as Chinese. Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *''"I saddle up, partner. I be ready to hit the range!" - On hire'' *''"I give guarantee, partner! One hundred and one percent satisfaction!" - On call'' *''"Who do think is better actor John Wayne or Clint Eastwood? I think it be Clint... He more versatile. I love Dirty Harry!" - On call'' Jagged Alliance: Unfinished Business As NPC *''"Howdy partner. Tex Colburn. I pleasure to make your acquaintance."'' *''"That right. I on a very long, eight-month tour of third world countries promoting my latest direct to video endeavour. I even bring actual six shooters I use in final showdown with Willy Smithito for your inspection."'' *''"Ya know, partner, I was mercenary like you before I become big movie star. Oh I remember many showdowns, life and death situations, where I get out only with skill of six shooter. It was good time...no autograph tours in poor, bug-filled countries, no druggy directors and drunk cameraman. Just shooting till somebody die. It was ride off into sunset good time. Hoh, I miss it terribly."'' *''"Hey, I got idea, partner. This last stop of tour. I have time off. I can help you round up rustlers while I take vacation. I still very good with six shooter, and this time, I work for free. I also carry own makeup with me. Can make own camouflage. Oh...it would be special ride for me, partner. I beg you to put me in posse."'' *''"Heehaw! Just like old time, partner. I ready to hit the range! Even make camouflage for face. I think it pretty good job. Can hide in tumbleweed."'' As Recruit *''"That belong to me now." -object spotted'' *''"Hear rustling, partner! Could be rustlers!" - noise heard'' *''"It be a stampede, partner!" - multiple enemies spotted'' *''"This no movie, partner! I cannot make shot!" - low chance of hitting target'' *''"I winged, partner!" - bleeding'' *''"BANZAI!" - enemy killed'' *''"Dead desperado!" - enemy killed'' *''"We run Dodge City now!" - sector clear'' *''"Most unexpected, partner." - fired'' * "I no like small places, partner. I need wide-open range." when getting claustrophobic * "HA! I still got it." - improvement * "I getting hogtied." - winded Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Alumni Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Business Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:M.E.R.C.